


Бэмби

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Цикл: В мире животных





	Бэмби

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл: В мире животных

Задание было простым и понятным. Соблазнить мальчишку, затащить его в кровать, вытрахать так, чтобы еле ходил после этого, и слить видео в сеть. Дженсен не отказался. Черт, да он не отказался бы, даже если бы предложение поступило не от Марка Шеппарда. Никто не отказывает Марку, тем более Дженсен, который должен ему столько, что Дженсена, например, можно всего продать на органы и он еще все равно останется должен.

За сомнительную славу начинающей порнозвезды в жанре «хоум-видео» Дженсену посулили не только простить долг, но и выдать «подъемные», чтобы выглядеть представительнее перед наследником нефтяного магната Падалеки. И даже предоставить место в крохотном курортном городке во Флориде, чтобы залечь на дно. На черта Шеппарду портить единственного отпрыска одного из богатейших людей в стране, Дженсену было наплевать. Мальчишка недурен, работа непыльная, а выбора у него все равно не было. 

Задурить голову молодому и слишком неопытному, для сынка богатых родителей, Падалеки-младшему оказалось проще, чем отобрать у ребенка конфету. Дженсен даже имени его все никак не мог запомнить, не то Джастин, не то Джаспер. Про себя мысленно звал «Бэмби». Падалеки такой и был, точь-в-точь олененок — нескладный, несуразный, с тощими руками-ногами, вздернутым носом и большими влажными глазами. Даром, что не в отца пошел: тот был из породы хищников, мощный, грузный. Как медведь — вроде увалень увальнем, а не сбежать, догонит и порвет. 

Дженсен два месяца ходил с мальчишкой по летним ярмаркам, держа за руку и слушая беспрерывную болтовню. Целовал в щечку краснеющего, как девица на выданье, Падалеки и злился. Злился страшно, едва не до безрассудной, лютой ненависти. За наивность его, какую-то детскую непосредственность, за торчащие ребра, растрепанные волосы, за улыбки и доверчивость. 

Дженсен смотрел мальчишке в глаза, гладил по тощему телу и шептал романтические глупости, которые жаркий ветер Техаса уносил за горизонт, чтобы развеять пеплом и трухой, уже, казалось, скрипевшими у Дженсена на зубах. 

На свой двадцать первый день рождения Падалеки-младший, привычно покраснев до корней волос, позвал Дженсена на семейное ранчо. Дженсен был уверен, что ранчо окажется шикарной загородной виллой, и немало удивился, увидев крепкий, добротный дом с занавесками в цветочек. Мальчишка носился по дому, рассказывал, что его построил дед, что тут родились и его мама, и он сам. А теперь вот дом пустует, только он иногда приезжает на выходные да управляющий иногда заглянет. Дженсен слушал, улыбался и ненавидел до красной пелены ярости перед глазами. Мальчишку хотелось обнять, усадить перед собой, сжать обеими руками его шею с трогательной родинкой и сломать, свернуть к черту. Растоптать его всего, такого нежно-глупого, счастливого первой, молодой и бесшабашной любовью. 

Конечно, Дженсен его трахнул. Вбивался в тонко постанывающего Падалеки-младшего, словно хотел достать членом до гланд. Даже не подготовил толком. Видел, как тот жмурился, искривив рот в болезненной гримасе, но терпел и только гладил доверчиво по плечам, раскинув длинные ноги. 

Дженсен кончил прямо в него, прикусил до крови кожу у ключицы. Чуть отдышался и стек вниз, взял в руку красивый, мокрый от смазки член и насадился ртом до горла. Падалеки хватило нескольких движений, он выгнулся дугой, уперевшись в постель макушкой и пятками, и закричал от удовольствия первого в жизни минета, широко распахнув глаза. 

Дженсен дождался, пока мальчишка уснет, быстро оделся, забрал камеру, наспех скотчем приклеенную к книжной полке. Мельком посмотрел на стоящие в ряд книги, и ему вдруг захотелось напиться до одури, так, чтобы не встать утром, утопиться в текиле. И забыть, как нажал на курок и выстрелил в Бэмби.


End file.
